Contact PD/PI: Heubi, James E OVERALL ABSTRACT The Center for Clinical and Translational Science and Training (CCTST) was established at the University of Cincinnati (UC) in 2005 and awarded an institutional Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) in 2009. Since that time, basic science research, genomics, technology, and drug development have made remarkable progress, warranting new solutions for translating research to practice. Concurrent with these discoveries, the CCTST has created innovative solutions for our program functions, including biomedical informatics, biostatistics and study design, regulatory and ethics, community engagement and team science, recruitment and support for clinical trials, patient care interactions, pilot grants, and translational workforce development. With the competitive renewal application and the current revision and creation of CCTST 3.0, we will continue to utilize the guiding principles of learning health systems to develop stronger bidirectional relationships with our community and expeditiously bring discoveries to application. Indeed, we intend to capture this tremendous opportunity to better align the clinical/operational mission of the health system with the research mission of the University and its affiliates. The overarching goal of the CCTST is to maximize the impact of clinical and translational research to improve individual and population health locally and nationally, through 1) engaging stakeholders to collaboratively translate research into improved health care practice and community wellness across the lifespan; 2) developing a diverse, multidisciplinary workforce to conduct innovative, team-based, community-engaged translational research and to disseminate and implement findings that will improve health outcomes and reduce disparities; and 3) optimizing the use of biomedical data across the translational research continuum using innovative data science methods to advance discovery, dissemination, and implementation. For each of the programs and optional functions, these aims serve as the basis for planned innovative activities and to facilitate cross-core integration. We specifically target learning health systems as an optional module for this application because of the expertise available at Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center that can be leveraged across the CCTST and its health care affiliates. In fulfilling these aims, CCTST 3.0 will catalyze the translation of discoveries into improved health outcomes locally and nationally. Page 307 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: Heubi, James E NARRATIVE The CTSA consortium has matured to the point that 57 sites are working together to advance science with the goal to improve the health of the nation. The University of Cincinnati Center for Clinical and Translational Science and Training has become a portal of entry for clinical and translational investigators to obtain support for the completion of their studies across the spectrum of translational science, from the bench to population health. With this revised renewal application, we will develop additional innovative methods to produce high quality research, share these discoveries, collaborate with other CTSA hubs, and have a measurable impact on the health of our community using the principles of a learning health system. Page 308